No creas en cuentos de hadas
by Gallifreyan Nenuphar
Summary: Érase una vez...Un agente de policía que podía ver cosas imperceptibles para otros. Llenaba su vida luchando contra el crimen, existente en sus dos mundos...Mas no imaginaba que se vería envuelto en una historia que comenzó tiempo atrás. En un sueño. / Crossover Maléfica/Grimm / Soy fan del Maleval asi que hay Maleval / T por si acaso.
1. El caso

Disclaimer: Ni la serie Grimm ni la película MAleficent me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

* * *

**No creas en cuentos de hadas**

_- "¡Ah, malvada!" exclamó la bruja, "¿qué es lo que oigo? Pensé que te había aislado de todo el mundo, y, sin embargo, me has engañado." Y, furiosa, cogió las hermosas trenzas de Rapunzel, les dio unas vueltas alrededor de su mano izquierda y, empuñando unas tijeras con la derecha, zis, zas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se las cortó, y tiró al suelo la espléndida cabellera._

_Rapunzel. (Cuento de los hermanos Grimm)_

Capítulo 1

El coche de policía paró junto a la puerta del chalet. La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron los dos detectives de policía.

-Ah! Justo a tiempo!- El agente Wu salía en ese momento de la casa, con las manos en el cinturón. -Eso de ahí dentro está hecho un desastre, es como si un perro rabioso se hubiera colado en la casa.-

-¿Qué tenemos?- Preguntó Nick Burkhardt, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de su compañero.

-Muy bonito, he dormido genial, espero que tú también.- Respondió Wu con su sarcasmo habitual. Luego se puso serio. -La víctima se llamaba Clavelina Woodland. Vaya nombre eh? -Subió el precinto policial, y Nick y Hank entraron a la casa. -La encontraron unas vecinas. Parece que eran compañeras de su club de lectura.

El hall era estrecho, con una mesita de madera a la izquierda, pintada de blanco, a juego con el papel de la pared. Se divisaba el salón, donde los agentes trabajaban revisándolo todo, y dos mujeres estaban sentadas en un amplio sofá de color rosa oscuro. Ambas estaban inclinadas hacia delante, una con la mirada perdida, y otra frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

-No lo entiendo.- Pronunció con voz temblorosa la mujer que se frotaba las manos. Se pasó una por la cara, como si tratase de borrar lo ocurrido con ese gesto. Vestía un chaleco verde, y pantalones negros. Nick reconoció el uniforme como uno de un restaurante cercano a la casa. Tenía además un frondoso pelo rubio, rizado de la forma más extrema.

La otra mujer también tenía el pelo rizado, pero más canoso, y con las puntas de color azul. Hank se preguntó si sería fruto de alguna apuesta, o solo el resultado de un largo descuido. Las arrugas cruzaban su frente, y los surcos bajo sus ojos debidos a las lágrimas se hacían notar.

-Iré a ver el cuerpo de nuevo. Os dejo solos.- Wu se desvió hacia el piso de arriba, por unas estrechas escaleras, y Nick y Hank decidieron que lo primero que harían sería interrogar a las mujeres.

La presencia de los dos agentes alertó a ambas, que levantaron la vista hacia ellos. Enseñaron la placa, y ellas entendieron que querían hacerles unas preguntas. Nick se sentó en la mesita a la que rodeaba el sofá, también de madera clara, y con diversas miniesculturas encima.

-Lo siento mucho.- Comenzó, para suavizar el ambiente.- Me llamo Nick Burkhardt, y este es mi compañero Hank. Quisiéramos hacerles unas preguntas.

-Claro...Claro.- Asintieron ambas, aunque solo respondió la mujer del chaleco verde.- Yo soy Fronda Delacour, encantada.- Le estrechó al mano al detective.

-Violeta Spring.- Respondió la otra haciendo lo mismo.

-Es un placer. Bien. ¿Conocían bien a la víctima?- comenzó por la habitual pregunta. Ellas se miraron.

-Éramos amigas.- comenzó Fronda.

-Del club de lectura según nos han dicho.- Interrumpió Hank, y Violeta asintió con la cabeza, confirmando esa frase.

-No era solo un club de lectura.- Continuó la historia Violeta. -Formábamos parte del voluntariado del barrio. Todas las semanas escogemos un repertorio y vamos a hospitales, orfanatos, guarderías y hasta a universidades a difundir la cultura.

Nick se lo apuntó en su libreta policial.

-¿Se comportó la señora Woodland de forma extraña en las últimas semanas?

Ambas negaron, tras pensarlo, o intentar recordar.

-¿Saben de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?¿Algún enemigo?

Ambas negaron de nuevo.

-De acuerdo...Si recuerdan algo, por favor llámenos.- Nick les dio su tarjeta, y luego ambos se dispusieron a subir para ver el escenario del crimen.

La sangre se veía desde el pasillo. Eran pequeñas gotas, seguramente de un golpe en la nariz.

-Seguramente fuera de la víctima.- Wu hizo su segunda aparición desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Madre mia, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Nick miraba de un lado a otro el destrozado pasillo. Libros tirados por el suelo, cuadros caidos, otros rotos, estatuas de cerámica hechas añicos...

-Fuera quien fuese su agresor, no se fue sin una buena pelea.

-¿Quien era la víctima, la abuela de Bruce Lee?-

-Si fuera ella no creo que estuviéramos aquí. Venga, os enseñaré el cuerpo.- El agente Wu hizo un gesto con la mano y los guió hasta la habitación, donde, en el suelo, yacía tendida Clavelina Woodland.

-Hay que esperar a que llegue el forense, pero...- Wu pronunció el "pero" arrastrando la "e"- Por el golpe que tiene en la cabeza, me jugaría una cena a que fue por lo que murió.-

-Traumatismo craneal.- Hank miraba el cuerpo, desplomado sobre el suelo de moqueta rosa pálido. -¿Pudo ser un robo?

-Adivina. No se llevaron nada.-

Nick, que se había agachado a observar el cuerpo de cerca, se extrañó del hecho. -¿Nada?-

-Tampoco había mucho que llevarse, la verdad, pero he visto a gente matar por menos. -Wu señaló el hueco en la pared que era la caja fuerte.- Abierta y con todo colocadito dentro.

En la caja fuerte había unos pocos billetes, una caja con un anillo que despues resultó ser falso, y un pequeño frasco de cristal, que en su tiempo debió de contener perfume, pero que ahora estaba vacío.

-¿La encontrasteis abierta?- Preguntó Nick volviéndose de la caja fuerte a Wu.

-Exacto. Y no estaba forzada.

-El asesino la obligaría a darle la combinación, y al ver que no había nada de su interés, la mató.- Supuso Hank

-Es plausible. sobre todo si antes la agredió- Afirmó Nick. -Volvamos a la comisaría, Wu, pregunta a los vecinos si alguien vio algo fuera de lo normal anoche. Y que los de la científica investiguen si la sangre del pasillo pertenecía a la víctima.

-A su servicio.- Wu hizo una exagerada reverencia, antes de que Nick y Hank volvieran a bajar las escaleras para salir de la casa.

* * *

La luz del día era cegadora, y el calor del asfalto se metía en el coche como si fueran serpientes, siseantes, amenazando con dejar sin respiración al individuo que conducía aquel descolorido Mustang del 79. La pintura, antes roja brillante, ahora estaba comida por el sol, y en los guardabarros empezaba a asomar el óxido debido a la lluvia.

Una mano ansiosa buscó a tientas la botella que había en el asiento del copiloto, y agarrándola y desenroscando el tapón, Stephan dio un largo trago. El alcohol descendió por su garganta, ardiendo como fuego de dragón, y se perdió en el camino a su estómago.

Se acercaba a un área de descanso, solitaria, igual que la carretera por la que conducía a toda velocidad. Sin motos, ni caminantes, ni siquiera un policía que lo multase por exceso de velocidad. Frenó poco a poco según se iba aproximando, y tras dar un rodeo al lugar, detuvo el coche cerca de la entrada trasera. El motor paró, el aire acondicionado paró, y el calor se hizo más intenso.

Stephan se reclinó en el asiento del conductor, con la botella en una mano, y con la otra aun sujetando el volante. Su barba, antes cuidada y elegante, ahora lucía sudorosa, crecida y desaliñada. Había bolsas bajo sus ojos, y el pelo, que una vez tuvo un corte impecable, se extendía por su cabeza, largo y lacio, sucio y pegajoso. Dio otro trago a la botella mientras miraba al infinito. Los flashbacks de la noche anterior se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Como esa idiota había tratado de luchar, aunque él le advirtió que no se resistiese. La pistola con la que amenazó estaba vacía, asi que tuvo que buscar otra salida para deshacerse de ella.

Pero había merecido la pena.

Soltó el volante, y buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, con prisa, para asegurarse de que el pequeño objeto no se había caído. La policía diría que fue un robo, y no lo relacionarían. No había dejado huellas, de eso estaba seguro...Quizá para cuando lo hiciera, él ya estaría lejos, y su objetivo se habría cumplido. Habría destruido para siempre el objeto de sus pesadillas, y lo que le había vuelto loco en todos estos años.

De su bolsillo sacó el pequeño objeto, encerrado en su puño. Lo apretó fuertemente, como si fuera a tatuarse su silueta en la mano, como si fuera a fundirse con su piel para que nadie pudiese arrebatárselo.

Se llevó la botella de nuevo a la boca, pero esta ya estaba vacía.

* * *

La puerta del piso se abrió, y lo primero que entraron fueron los zapatos, disparados desde sus pies. Uno quedó en medio del pasillo, y el otro llegó más lejos, dando un golpe a la pata de una mesita del salón. La televisión estaba encendida y emitia un anuncio de detergente que a nadie le importaba. Antes había estado alguien allí, pero se había ido momentaneamente, dejando el aparato conectado. La persona en particular salió de una de las habitaciones al oir el ruido.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Dijo una voz femenina, cansada. En sus mejores días era una voz grave y sensual, pero hoy no era uno de sus mejores días. El sonido de pies descalzos por el suelo de madera se aproximó hasta ella, parándose frente al zapato que había quedado en el pasillo. La persona se agachó a recogerlo.

-Muy bonito lo que le haces a mi regalo de aniversario.

-Tu regalo de aniversario me lleva torturando los pies media tarde.

-No pensabas en ello cuando los viste.

-Nadie piensa en ello cuando los ve.

-Hay vino en la cocina, cena en el salón, y vuestro fiel siervo está dispuesto a daros un masaje de pies, mi ama.- El hombre inclinó la cabeza.

La mujer curvó los jugosos labios de color carmín en una sonrisa. Él siempre sabía lo que necesitaba. Sus intensos ojos verdes deambularon por la figura de su amante, y sin decir nada, encaminó sus pasos hacia la pequeña cocina. En la encimera había una copa, llena hasta la mitad con vino tinto, y a su lado, una botella con el corcho puesto.

Cuando su mano se cerró entorno al cristal de la copa, otras se cerraron entorno a su cintura, y unos labios finos presionaron un beso contra su cuello. Estaba al descubierto debido al recogido que ella había decidido llevar ese día. Su aspecto era impecable. Chaqueta de diseño, blanca y femenina, y falda de tubo a juego, enfundando sus preciosas piernas. Ni un solo pelo se escapaba de las horquillas que se ponía. Él pensaba que los tenía aterrorizados, igual que a los empleados de la empresa en la que trabajaba.

-Diaval, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Mallory.

-Darte la bienvenida a casa. ¿No puedo?- La voz del hombre hacía notar que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de dejarse llevar por sus instintos salvajes, lo cual divertía sobremanera a Mallory.

-Creía que mi bienvenida iba a ser un masaje en los pies.

Diaval gruñó, y movió suavemente su cuerpo contra el de su ama, haciendo que quedase, si eso era posible, más apretado contra la encimera.

-Puede esperar. Hoy estás maravillosa.- Olió lo que quedaba de su perfume, que aun residía en el cuello de la americana blanca. Ni siquiera se la había quitado al entrar a casa. Mallory sonrió de nuevo, y bebió un trago de la copa de vino.

La voz del presentador del noticiario nocturno interrumpió su pequeño juego, cuando pronunció el nombre de "Clavelina Woodland". La expresión de Mallory cambió de sensual a extrañada, y cambiando sus prioridades, empujó suavemente a Diaval, quien aflojó la presión, dejando que ella pasara primero hacia el salón.

_"La víctima, que ha aparecido muerta esta mañana, formaba parte del voluntariado del barrio. Se sospecha que ha podido ser un robo, pero no se llevaron nada de la casa. Estamos investigando y ya tenemos varias pistas"_ decía uno de los policías encargados del caso, un chico joven, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Luego escapó de las cámaras y se metió en la comisaría, seguido de su compañero.

Mallory ya no veía la televisión, si no que miraba al vacío, con una expresión de shock en su rostro. Apretó los dientes, y su mano trató de estrujar la copa, que aun sostenía. Diaval, que estaba detrás de ella, dio unos pasos nerviosos, cavilando sobre la causa de la muerte de la mujer que ambos conocían. Decían que no se habían llevado nada, pero...¿Y si si? ¿Y si lo que se habían llevado era imperceptible a los ojos de la policía, carente de valor monetario, existente en todas partes, y aun así, tan valioso como el mayor de los tesoros.

El sonido de cristal resquebrajándose lo alertó, pero no pudo apartar la copa de la mano de Mallory a tiempo, quien finalmente había apretado tanto el objeto, que el material había cedido, y había estallado. El vino voló, aterrizando en su impoluto traje blanco.

Pero no le importó.

La expresión de la mujer, antes de shock, ahora era de ira. Sabía quien era el culpable. Sabía que andaba suelto, que iría a por ella, y que la policía no haría nada hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Diaval la rodeó, y trató de establecer contacto visual.

-Mallory...- Llamó, suplicante. Pero de nada sirvió, pues los ojos de su ama ya brillaban con magia, desbordándose por los poros de su piel, y creando un humo verdoso a su alrededor. Diaval no quería esto, había trabajado tanto para dejar el pasado atrás, para que ella pudiera vivir en paz...Pero algunos hombres no se daban por vencidos, sobre todo Stephan.

-¿Por qué ha vuelto?...- Pronunció cada palabra entre dientes apretados. El pasado volvía a perseguirla, y las imágenes de aquel día en el que todo había cambiado se agolpaban en su cabeza, como un huracán.

El huracan se hizo externo, y con un grito desgarrador, Mallory dejó salir toda su ira en forma de magia, incontrolable y poderosa. Diaval tuvo que retroceder, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos debido a la cegadora luz.

-¡Mallory!

Se rompieron los cristales, las ventanas y los objetos de cerámica. Las horquillas se soltaron y el pelo quedó libre.

-¡Ama!

La alarma saltó, se abrió una grieta en la pared, y se cayeron los cuadros. Los cuernos crecieron, los pómulos se afilaron, y en la espalda surgieron dos bultos que antes se extendían para formar dos gigantescas alas. Pero ahora ya no.

Y tan bruscamente como había surgido la magia, se terminó, y todo quedó en silencio.

Diaval bajó el brazo con el que se tapaba el rostro, y su voz tembló al hablar.

-Maléfica.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Aurora

Disclaimer: Ni la serie Grimm ni la película Maleficent me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

* * *

**No creas en cuentos de hadas**

_- "Mithrandir, ¿Por qué el mediano?"_

_- "No lo se. Saruman opina que solo un gran poder puede contener el mal. Pero eso no es lo que yo he aprendido. _

_He aprendido que son los detalles cotidianos, los gestos de la gente corriente los que mantienen el mal a raya...Los actos sencillos de amor. _

_¿Por qué Bilbo Bolsón? Tal vez porque tengo miedo, y él me infunde coraje."_

_Gandalf (El hobbit: Un viaje inesperado)_

Capítulo 2

Era por la mañana temprano. Hacía sol, pero la temperatura nocturna se negaba a desaparecer aun, dando lugar así a un tiempo despejado y fresco. Una mañana de verano perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera.

La muerte de Clavelina Woodland había conmovido a todo el barrio, y en el cementerio se juntaban muchas más personas de las que Nick había imaginado que conocería la víctima. En primera fila estaban las dos mujeres con las que había hablado en primer lugar, y junto a la mujer rubia, Fronda, había una niña de unos dieciseis años. Era alta, más que Fronda, de cara pálida, y largos cabellos rubios (ahora recogidos en un tirante moño). Tenía un pañuelo blanco en la mano, los ojos cristalinos por als lágrimas comtenidas, y destacaba su aspecto debido a su atuendo, de un rosa pálido en contraste con el negro, u oscuro de los demás.

Fue ella la primera que se acercó a poner una rosa sobre el ataud, y Nick sintió que esa chica debería significar algo en la vida de Clavelina. No había revisado las fotos de la casa, que estaban aun con los de la científica en busca de huellas.

Cuando todos empezaron a marcharse, Violeta, la mujer del pelo azul, frotó con aire maternal los hombros de la chica, y Fronda intercambió unas palabras con ella. Esta giró inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el policía, que estaba bajo un gran árbol, a una distancia considerable del lugar donde se encontraba el ataud. Le volvieron a decir algo, y tras darse un abrazo, se alejaron en direcciones contrarias.

Las mujeres fueron hacia el coche, y se metieron dentro. La chica joven, en cambio, andó despacio hasta donde estaba Nick. Se la notaba cansada y afligida.

-Es...Usted es el policía, ¿Verdad? El que lleva el caso de mi tía...- Empezó a hablar. Su voz estaba rota por el pasado llanto, pero se notaba una dulzura y suavidad en ella que hacía pensar en la muchacha como si fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas. Aquellas que describían como jóvenes de corazón puro y que normalmente terminarían casadas con un príncipe azul, viviendo en un enorme y blanco palacio.

Ahora la pobre lo que parecía era un animalillo perdido. Nick no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

-Me llamo Nick Burkhardt, y si. Yo y mi compañero Hank llevamos el caso de su...tía.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo me llamo Aurora. Clavelina era una de mis tías.

-¿Tus tías?- Nick se preguntó quienes serían las otras.

-Si. Fronda y Violeta. Se que no tenemos el mismo apellido, pero es una historia un poco larga... Mis padres murieron, y desde que era pequeña me han cuidado ellas. Bueno, y mi madrina.

Nick trató de retener esa información en su cabeza.

-Cogerán al que lo ha hecho...¿Verdad?- Preguntó Aurora, tras unos segundos de silencio. Su voz se rompió a mitad de la frase. -¿Cogerán al que ha matado a mi tía?-

-Haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano.- Nick trató de hablar con voz segura, aunque la investigación solo estaba comenzando y aun no tenían pistas. -Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, o recuerdas algo clave sobre tu tía, llámanos.- Le dio una tarjeta, que ella cogió asintiendo con la cabeza, y se guardó en el bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias, detective.- Y dicho esto, se alejó de allí.

Nick se quedó bajo la sombra del árbol un rato más, pensando.

* * *

- Pobrecilla, tenía que estar destrozada.- Juliette llevó el bol de ensalada de la cocina al salón, mientras Nick dejaba las copas en la mesa.

- Tendrías que haberle visto la cara. Era una chiquilla.

-¿Alguna pista sobre el asesinato?- Juliette se llevó un tomate Cherry a la boca, como si fuera un snack.

-La verdad es que no muchas. Las pruebas de sangre han confirmado que la que habia en el pasillo pertenecía a la víctima. Pero ni huellas ni pelos ni nada.

-Tuvo que ser un tío muy cuidadoso.- Se sentaron ambos a la mesa.

-O la suerte estaba de su parte.-

-¿Hay posibilidad de que sea...-Juliette se inclinó hacia Nick, como si lo que fuera a decir no pudiera escucharlo una invisible tercera persona sentada a la mesa-...Wesen?

Nick sonrió levemente, y volvió a su comida. -No lo se. Si lo es alguien, no puedo saberlo.-

El teléfono de Nick sonó desde el salón, en el que habia dejado su chaqueta. Disculpándose, este se levantó de la mesa, y miró quien podría ser a esas horas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que se trataba de Wu. Con un movimiento de dedo descolgó el movil.

-Burkhardt.

Alzó las cejas cuando escuchó a Wu hablar, y se giró para mirar a Juliette. Esta reconoció la cara de "Ha pasado algo" y "Me tengo que ir", y decidió llamar a Rosalee y a Monroe una vez Nick se marchara, para al menos no cenar sola. Total, había sobrado comida, y tenía helado en la nevera. Rosalee no se resistía nunca al helado.

- Me tengo que ir.- Anunció Nick nada más colgar, y cogió su chaqueta.- Al parecer a alguien le ha parecido gracioso entrar a robar lo que el ladrón no se llevó de casa de la víctima.-

- No te preocupes. Pero a lo mejor cuando vuelvas Rosalee y yo nos hemos terminado el helado.-

- Ni se os ocurra.- Nick se inclinó para darle un beso a Juliette. - Siento dejarte sola, pero parece que el tipo ha derribado a tres policías él solito. Tenemos que interrogarlo.-

-Que siiiii. Venga, corre. Salva el mundo.- La veterinaria hizo aspavientos con las manos como si espantase a una mosca, cosa que hizo a Nick reir mientras salía de casa. La puerta se cerró, y tras un suspiro de Juliette el lugar quedó en silencio.

* * *

La comisaría era un revuelo.

Dos policías habían reducido al hombre en medio del pasillo cuando trataba de escapar, pero este se agitaba como si fuera un pájaro enjaulado. Tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda, y los policías tenían casi que subirse encima de él para que no pudiera salir corriendo. Nick entró en medio de los gritos.

-¡Que yo no he hecho nada! ¡SOLTADME!- Trató de forcejear una vez más.

-¿Y qué hacías rondando la casa de la víctima? ¿¡Eh?!- Hank era uno de los policías que sujetaban al hombre boca abajo contra el suelo. Su cuerpo subió y bajó cuando este trató de volver a soltarse. Tenía fuerza, y se retorcía como una serpiente.

-¡No voy a contestar a eso!- Gritó una vez más, mirando con odio a sus captores, y esta vez, su cara se retorció, cambiando de forma con un sonido rugoso. Un largo y oscuro pico creció en lugar de su nariz, y le salieron plumas en el cabello, la cara, y el cuello. Los ojos se volvieron negros y sus uñas se afilaron y se ennegrecieron.

Ninguno de los policías pudo ver esto, salvo Nick, quien se agachó frente a él, lentamente y con cara de curiosidad. El hombre pájaro reparó en la nueva presencia que tenía delante, y giró al cabeza con la boca abierta, dispuesto a soltar otra maldición.

Pero esta no logró salir.

Al mirar a Nick, solo pudo ver los negros ojos del Grimm, donde toda su esencia Wesen se reflejaba, haciendo que algo siniestro en su interior se revolviera inquieto. Se quedó paralizado, con el pico medio abierto, y una expresión de terror en el rostro. Nick solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

Ese fue el momento en el que Hank y el otro policía aprovecharon para levantarlo. El hombre parecía haber perdido las ganas de pelear, y no dejaba de mirar a Nick, como quien ha visto un fantasma. Volvió a su forma humana enseguida, y se dejó llevar hasta una de las salas de interrogatorios. Volvió la cabeza en un par de ocasiones por el trayecto, comprobando que, efectivamente, Nick seguía allí clavado donde estaba, y vigilándole. El capitán, que observaba la escena desde la puerta de su despacho, se puso las manos en las caderas, y cuando hizo contacto visual con el Grimm alzó una ceja, interrogante. Este le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo tenían ya todo controlado.

-Conozco esa cara tío. ¿Qué has visto?- Preguntó Hank, sacudiéndose las manos y mirando la puerta de la sala donde ahora estaba el ladrón.

-Pues...La verdad es que no lo se.

* * *

El hombre pájaro miraba a todas partes nervioso. La sala era pequeña. Muy pequeña, y eso no le gustaba. Era un poco claustrofóbico, y los espacios cerrados le ponían nervioso. Esto era como una jaula, y él no había nacido para las jaulas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco en la silla de madera. Entraron en el lugar uno de los agentes que lo habían reducido a la salida de la comisaría, y el Grimm.

-Oh no. No por favor. No he hecho nada...Nada malo.- Su voz suplicaba piedad a gritos. A Nick ya incluso le parecía gracioso que todos creyeran que iba a matarlos en una sala de interrogatorios, con un humano normal a su lado, y cámaras vigilando el espacio en el que se encontraban.

Dejó una carpeta con los archivos que llevaban recopilados del caso, y se sentó frente al hombre pájaro.

-¿Por qué rondabas la casa de Clavelina Woodland?

-¿Querías volver al escenario del crimen?- Presionó Hank. El hombre levantó las manos.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Alto ahí! Si quieren acusarme del asesinato les diré que están muy equivocados! ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

-¿Y por qué saliste huyendo cuando los agentes te pillaron rodeando la casa de la víctima?- Preguntó Hank

-Yo...

-¿Dónde estabas antes de ayer por la noche, entre las diez y las doce?- Continuó Nick

El hombre parecía perdido. No paraba de mirar alternativamente a un policía y luego al otro. Nick creyó que volvería a voguearse en cualquier momento. Contestó primero a la última pregunta.

-En casa.- respondió, mirando al Grimm.

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó de nuevo Nick. El hombre se removió en la silla, tratando de parecer orgulloso, aunque esposado no desprendía mucho.

-Diaval.- Respondió, alzando la barbilla. Tenía unas curiosas cicatrices en el cuello, como plumas sumergidas en su piel, simétricas a ambos lados. En las sienes también las tenía, y su camisa medio abierta dejaba ver que en el pecho también había. Tenía el pelo negro, lacio y corto, peinado hacia atrás. Tenía una cara pálica, y la nariz era picuda, dándole un aspecto parecido a su forma de Wesen. Vestía de negro. Botas, pantalones, un cinturón con una hebilla descastada, una camisa negra de manga larga, y un abrigo polvoriento, desgastado por la parte de abajo.

-Bien, Diaval.- continuó Nick. -¿Tienes a alguien que respalde tu coartada?

-Pues..Eh...

-Estaba conmigo.- Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Una mujer entró en la sala, y en un par de pasos se había puesto en el lado de la mesa en el que estaba Diaval, con un maletín de cuero negro sobre la mesa.

-¿Y usted es...?- Preguntó Hank.

-Su abogada.- Respondió secamente la mujer. Tenía una voz autoritaria.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba en comisaría? Si no ha usado la llamada.- Continuó el compañero de Nick. La mujer curvó los labios, de color rojo intenso en contraste con su traje de oficina de color negro.

-Se cuando mis clientes me necesitan. Y ahora, ya que no tienen nada en contra de mi cliente, a menos que quieran detenerlo por correr en un espacio público...

-Es el escenario de un crimen.- Interrumpió Nick.

-Que ha dejado de estar precintado desde esta mañana. Lástima.- La mujer devolvió el golpe. Era buena. - Por esa regla de tres deberían arrestar a cualquiera que haga footing por los alrededores.-

Nick se mordió la lengua. Sabía que tenía algo delante, y no podía cogerlo. En ese momento odió a la mujer, y a los abogados en general. Hank fue el que tomó la palabra.

-¿A que tanta prisa? Además, no sabemos aun por qué estaba con usted antes de ayer.

-Tenemos prisa porque debemos firmar unos papeles en las oficinas del seguro. Anoche un fallo en las cañerías del edificio en el que vive mi cliente hizo que su casa quedase destrozada. Y antes de ayer estuve con él para revisar sus cuentas. ¿Contentos?- Pronunció la frase casi sin respirar entre medias, y mirándolos a ambos de forma intimidante. Nick creyó ver que los ojos de la mujer cambiaban de color, de un aguamarina a un verde brillante.

Hank estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero Nick lo agarró del brazo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la mujer (que no había dicho su nombre) y Diaval, habían salido por la puerta. El hombre pájaro seguía a la abogada con una docilidad asombrosa, y todos los agentes de la comisaría giraban la cabeza, no solo para mirarla a ella, que era hermosa, si no para observar el poder que parecía ejercer con el que hacía media hora había puesto la comisaría patas arriba.

El Grimm y su compañero los vieron salir de la comisaría. Empujaron la puerta hacia afuera al tiempo que alguien la empujaba hacia dentro, y Nick reconoció la cara de la chiquilla con la que había hablado en el cementerio.

-Aurora.- Llamó su atención al pronunciar su nombre. La chica parecía encontrarse mejor. Iba vestida de nuevo de un color pastel, esta vez azul, con el pelo rubio suelto, cayéndole por los hombros como una cascada de rizos.

-Agente Burkhardt.- La chica se acercó. Miró a Hank con curiosidad.

-Este es mi compañero.- Presentó Nick, y aurora le dio la mano educadamente. -¿Has recordado algo sobre tu tía?

-Bueno...La verdad es que he venido a preguntar sobre sus efectos personales. La tía Fronda me dijo que podrían devolvernos alguna de sus cosas.-

-Todavía están siendo investigadas como pruebas, pero creo que mañana por la mañana ya habrán terminado.- Nick sentía un afecto especial por la chica. Quizá por la similitud que sentía con ella. Él también había pasado la adolescencia viviendo con su tía, y creyendo a sus padres muertos. Se preguntó que hubiera hecho él si su tía Marie hubiera sido asesinada entonces.

-Lo entiendo. Si tienen que ir despacio no pasa nada.- Aurora hablaba con una voz suave, agradecida por el gesto amable del detective. -Solo es que soy impaciente. Ya me lo decía la tía Clavelina.

-Es normal. Si quieres puedo ir a mirar si han terminado ya con alguno de sus efectos personales. ¿Hay algo en especial que estés buscando entre ellos?-

-Pues...- Aurora lo pensó un poco.- Una fotografía de mis tías y yo. Se la regalamos por su último cumpleaños...- tuvo que sacar un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz, pues si no lo hacía, empezaría a llorar de nuevo. -Y una llave.-

Nick, que se estaba marchando, paró en seco.

-¿Una llave?- Él no recordaba ninguna llave entre los efectos personales de la víctima.

-Si. Es antigua, como de hierro forjado. Me dijo que la había comprado en un mercadillo cuando fue a Francia a visitar a mi madrina.

Nick lanzó una mirada a Hank, y este se la devolvió. Decidieron en silencio que lo mejor sería investigar esa pista.

-¿Sabes si la quería para algo tu tía?

Aurora negó con la cabeza, tras unos segundos pensando.

-No. En realidad guardaba cosas extrañas. Un frasco de perfume vacío, una rueca de hilar antigua...Esta última la guardaba en el trastero.- Se encogió de hombros.- Le gustaba coleccionar ese tipo de cosas.- La mirada de la chica volvió a apenarse con el recuerdo de Clavelina, y Nick decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a casa, y tratases de dormir. Mañana por la mañana yo mismo llevaré a tu casa los efectos personales de tu tía ¿De acuerdo?-

Aurora asintió, de acuerdo con la proposición del Detective.

-Te llevaré yo hasta tu casa. ¿Has montado alguna vez en un coche de policía? -Hank se ofreció, y eso hizo que la tristeza de Aurora se disipase levemente. Parecía que había acertado con la idea de montar a la chica en un coche de policía de verdad...Sin ir en el asiento trasero.

Nick los vio salir, y miró en su teléfono la hora. Era ya muy tarde, pero quizá llegase a tiempo de pillar a Juliette despierta.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que os esté gustando (Si es que alguien lo lee). Cualquier crítica, comentario, tomatazo...¡El botón de abajo sirve para eso!


	3. Piezas de puzzle

Disclaimer: Ni la serie Grimm ni la película Maleficent me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

* * *

**No creas en cuentos de hadas**

_"Hoy tomo vino,_

_y mañana cerveza,_

_después al niño sin falta traerán._

_Nunca, se rompan o no la cabeza,_

_el nombre Rumpelstiltskin adivinarán!"_

_Rumpelstiltskin (Cuento de los hermanos Grimm)_

Capítulo 3

Condujeron en silencio hasta el edificio donde tenían el apartamento. Diaval miraba por la ventana, y Mallory a la carretera, con las manos aferrandose al volante. Ninguno de los dos habló, y tan solo dejaron que las luces de las farolas pasaran una tras otra, cambiando de vez en cuando de color debido a los neones, o los semáforos.

Diaval se iba mordiendo las uñas. Un vicio que tenía cuando estaba nervioso. Sabía que no debería haber sido cogido por la policía, no estaba en el plan (casi improvisado) que habian trazado para comprobar si la llave seguía en la casa. Debería haber corrido hasta despistarlos. Lamentablemente, uno de ellos lo placó, haciendo que cayese al suelo y lo atraparon. No podía disimular el enfado con Mallory, por haberle enviado allí sin pensar en todas las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué me has hecho ir hasta la casa?- Preguntó, aun sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida

-Dijiste "Lo que necesites"- Recordó ella sus palabras.

-Si, ¡Pero no hacer de cebo!

-No ha sido hacer de cebo. Pero tenía que alejar a la policía mientras entraba a buscar.

-¡Eso es hacer de cebo!- Diaval miró por fin a la conductora, frustrado.

- Muy bien, la próxima vez te mandaré a ti a colarte por la ventana del primer piso para no encontrar ni rastro de la llave.

-¡Pues lo haré encantado! Casi me encierran.

-Deja de quejarte. Te he sacado de allí.

Diaval se miró las uñas. Quizá le hubiera sacado de allí, pero ahora estaba advertido de un peligro mucho mayor...En el poco espacio de tiempo entre salir de la comisaría, y el punto en el que estaban ahora, no había encontrado ocasión para contarle a Mallory sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Ama, hay algo que debeis saber...

-¿Te refieres al Grimm?- Maléfica lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Había reconocido los ojos del Grimm, aunque no estaba tan segura de que él hubiera reconocido los suyos.

Diaval torció el gesto, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que un Grimm entrase en la ecuación. Esto lo desbarataba todo. Todos los planes, todo lo que llevaban años guardando. El Grimm se pondría de parte de los humanos, era lo que siempre hacían.

Estaban solos en esto.

* * *

Nick también conducía, pensando en el caso. Ahora que los wesen habían entrado en la ecuación, era más fácil tirar del hilo para resolver el crimen. Tenía dos pistas en la cabeza. La primera era ese hombre pájaro, cuya forma wesen no había visto aun, y la misteriosa mujer que lo acompañaba. Sabía que ocultaban algo, pero no sabía el qué, ni si tenían algo que ver con el asesinato de Clavelina Woodland.

El otro interrogante era Aurora, una chica que no parecía tener nada que ver con el caso, y sin embargo allí estaba. Como un punto fijo en el tiempo. ¿qué papel jugaba en la vida de la víctima? No vivía con ella, pero era su tía, y lo mismo con la señora Delacour, y la señora Spring. Quizá estuviera interna en algún colegio, o en una residencia de estudiantes. Mandó un mensaje a Hank para que investigara a la chica, su pasado, y la muerte de sus padres.

Lo primero era investigar sobre Aurora. Lo segundo, ir a la caravana en busca de información.

Aparcó frente a la casa, y vio las luces encendidas. Seguramente Juliette estuviera aun despierta. Nick salió del coche y cerró con llave.

Alguien lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia el muro que rodeaba la casa, estrellando su espalda contra la pared.

-Escúcheme.- Jadeó el hombre que lo había cogido. -Vienen a por mi. ¡Tiene que hacer algo!

-Espere, espere, ¿Qué?- Nick se sacudió el aturdimiento por el golpe de encima, y prestó atención al hombre. Lucía desaliñado, con una barba frondosa y castaña que le cubría la cara, y el pelo largo y sucio. Desprendía un olor a sudor que hizo que se marease, pero lo agarraba con la fuerza de un luchador...O un hombre en estado de pánico.

-Ella no se detendrá- Dijo el hombre de nuevo, mirando hacia los lados, como esperando ver a alguien. -Vendrá a por mi, y entonces se acabará todo. Todo. ¡Todo!- Exclamó, desquiciado. -Tiene que pararlo.

-¿A quién?¿De que habla?¿Ha bebido?- Nick no entendía nada.

-Ella y su esbirro. Los dos están en esto, compinchados para matarme.-

-¿¡Quien?!- Exclamó ya Nick, frustrado.

-¡MALÉFICA!- Chilló el hombre, empujando de nuevo a Nick contra la pared. De pronto se escuchó el ladrido de un perro, y el extraño se olvidó de Nick. Soltó su cazadora y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, calle abajo. El detective tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué narices acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

Stephan corrió calle abajo, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Casi se pasa el sitio donde había aparcado su coche, y se agarró a la puerta del conductor. Abrió con brusquedad, y se lanzó dentro, a salvo por fin.

El Grimm. Él sabría que hacer. Un par de noches investigando en bares donde sabía que existían criaturas del infierno, y había descubierto los rumores de la existencia de un exterminador de bestias en la ciudad de Portland. El mismo sitio casualmente donde vivía esa idiota a la que había matado, y la peor de sus pesadillas. Si lograba ponerlo de su parte haciéndose pasar por un hombre indefenso y asustado, todas las culpas recaerían sobre la sospechosa Maléfica, y su esbirro el cuervo, que cada noche lo visitaban en sus pesadillas.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y palpó la lleve de hierro, asegurándose de que no se le había caído durante la carrera. Tenía también la llave de contacto del coche, y fue esta la que sacó del pantalón. Arrancó el coche, y giró la calle de forma temeraria, casi derrapando, para salir de aquel lugar y volver a su escondite (Un motel en las afueras), desde donde observaría el reino de Malefica caer, para luego dar el golpe final que debía haber dado tiempo atrás.

* * *

Mallory tiró las llaves de casa encima de la mesa de cristal con un ruido sordo, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Diaval pasó detrás, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y observando a su ama.

Estaba inclinada hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y sujetándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de disipar el cansancio que se agolpaba llamando para entrar en su cuerpo. Al joven le daba casi miedo moverse o respirar, y no fue hasta que ella dejó escapar un suspiro que corrió a su lado, frotando sus brazos tratando de reconfortarla.

-Voy a preparar un té para que puedas dormir.- Se le ocurrió.

-¿No hay algo más fuerte?- Se quejó Mallory.

-Ayer te cargaste todas las botellas.- Diaval se encogió de hombros mientras iba a la cocina. -Me he pasado la mañana con la fregona.

Mallory no pudo evitar una sonrisa cansada.

-¡Y vas a tomarte el té en un vaso de plástico!- Puntualizó su siervo, mientras cogía la bolsa de té de una caja en la cocina. Casi no quedaba, y se apuntó mentalmente ir al día siguiente a la compra, y pasar por la tienda de tés.

* * *

Nick abrió la puerta y echó las llaves al bol de la entrada. Alzando la cabeza pudo ver que había dos personas en el sofá, a las cuales reconoció como Juliette y Rolasee. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente para no molestarlas, ya que estaban viendo la televisión, y comentando algo. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue captado por el fino oido Fuchsbau de Rosalee, y se interrumpió en medio de la frase "Y entonces lo metes seis horas al congelador".

-¡Nick!- Saludó alegremente la dueña de la herboristería, levantándose del sofá. El detective saludó con una sonrisa, dejando el abrigo. Ambos amigos se encontraron en la entrada, y Juliette fue detrás, con una cuchara en la boca, lamiendo lo que parecían restos de helado.

-Rosalee ha traido helado de plátano casero.

-Que bien. ¿Me habeis guardado?

-Por poco te quedas sin nada. Juliette casi se lo come.- La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, aun con la cuchara en la boca.

Se sentaron los tres en la cocina, y mientras Nick daba cuenta del helado, les contaba lo sucedido en la comisaría. Les relató el revuelo que había armado el hombre pájaro, su transformación en Wesen, y la aparición de la misteriosa mujer.

-¿Y dices que tenía plumas?¿Como un pájaro?

-Y un pico largo. Negro. Todo negro. - Describió Nick.

-¿Nunca lo habías visto?- Preguntó Juliette, a lo que Nick negó con la cabeza. Rosalee suspiró.

-Podría ser tantas cosas...¡Los Wesen pájaro son infinitos!

-Yo creo que ocultan algo.- Afirmó Juliette.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, pero quizá solo quieren ocultar su condición Wesen. En cuanto saben que soy Grimm todos quieren salir huyendo.

Rosalee balanceó la cabeza hacia los lados, mirando hacia arriba. Sopesaba la veracidad de la afirmación de Nick.

-Mañana por la mañana iré a la caravana a mirar. -Nick cogió otra cucharada de helado- Y si eso no fuese suficiente, un hombre acaba de asaltarme ahora, balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre que alguien le perseguía.

-¿En serio?

-Intenté que me diera su nombre, pero salió corriendo al oir un perro. No pude seguirlo.

-Espero que no lo estén persiguiendo de verdad. - Dijo Juliette con cara pensativa, mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara en sus manos.

El reloj dio la hora en ese momento, alertando a Rosalee de que debería volver a casa.

-Es muy tarde, ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?- Ofreció Juliette. La Fuchsbau se negó, diciendo que ya que tenía el coche aquí, no iba a dejarlo. Se levantaron todos de la mesa, y fueron a despedirla a la entrada de la casa

-Está bien, pero mándanos un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.- Juliette le dio un abrazo. -Y gracias por venir, mañana ya me darás la receta.

-Si madre.- Bromeó Rosalee antes de salir de la casa definitivamente, poniéndose el abrigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente los bostezos de Rosalee eran descomunales. Se apoyaba en el mostrador de la tienda, con los ojos medio cerrados, esperando no tener que atender a nadie ese día, pues tenía sueño debido a lo tarde que se había acostado la noche anterior.

La campanita de la tienda sonó, y ella se sobresaltó, incorporándose de un brinco y haciendo como que estaba despierta. Quien entró por la puerta no era nada menos que Monroe, que llevaba una caja de cartón con dos termos, de los que salía un rico olor a café recién hecho. Rosalee olisqueó el aire con expresión de gusto.

-Oh oh. Alguien se fue de fiesta anoche.- Observó Monroe al ver la cara de sueño de su novia. Ella negó con la cabeza, y volvió a recostarse contra el mostrador, con la cabeza sobre los brazos, cruzados.

-Juliette me llamó ayer...Quería que fuera a su casa a charlar un rato, y nos dieron las tres de la madrugada...- Casi ronroneó. Monroe puso uno de los termos a su lado, y dio un trago al suyo.

-Vaya...¿Y Nick?- Preguntó mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Alguien acababa de pararse a mirar el escaparate de la tienda.

-En la comisaría.- Respondió Rosalee, tras dar otro interminable bostezo. -Hubo novedades con el caso en el que está ahora. El de la señora Woodland...

La campanita de la tienda volvió a sonar, pero esta vez Rosalee no se molestó en parecer despierta, si no que cogió el termo de café y le dio un prolongado trago. La cafeina le sentó como caída del cielo.

Por la puerta entró un hombre joven, de aspecto pálido. Tenía el pelo negro, en contraste con su blanca piel, y vestía un abrigo del mismo color oscuro, pero polvoriento. Un mechón de pelo se le puso en la cara, y se lo retiró con la mano mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la dependienta. Monroe retrocedió, caminando hacia la trastienda.

-Hola.- Saludó el hombre con una voz juvenil, y una sonrisa educada. - Venía a buscar un té, por favor.- Miró la estantería tras el mostrador, llena de cajas metálicas donde se guardaban todo tipo de hierbas, medicinales y no medicinales. Rosalee no pudo evitar fijarse en las cicatrices de su cara, pero no cayó con que el muchacho coincidía exactamente con la descripción que le había dado Nick el día anterior. Para eso necesitaba más café.

-Claro, ¿Buscabas algo en concreto?- Preguntó, sacando una pequeña chuleta de donde tenía puestos los tés, para diferenciarlos del resto de cosas.

-Es para mi Señora. No puede dormir bien, y necesita descansar por las noches.-

-Claro. ¿Sufre de algo que cause esa falta irregularidad de sueño?

-Estos días ha pasado por mucho estrés.- Admitió el joven, rascándose la nariz. Tenía las uñas comidas, y la nariz grande y picuda, como la de un pájaro. Rosalee dio otro trago al termo, pensando en cual de todas las infusiones de las que disponía era la más adecuada.

-Quizá un té con Melissa, que calma también los nervios. O si es solo para dormir, mejor una infusión de valeriana.- Buscó la escalerita para poder alcanzar los estantes altos.

-Si, y...¿Tienes algo de frutos rojos? Le gustan, y quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo.- Preguntó de la nada el chico. Rosalee lo miró desde arriba.

-En esa estantería de allí.- Señaló unos botes cilíndricos de color rojo, con dibujos de arándanos y moras en ellos. -Elige los que quieras, mientras cojo esto. Luego puedo decirte que lleva cada uno.- Y dicho esto se centró de nuevo en buscar la caja que contenía las hierbas para la infusión de Melissa.

El joven se paró a inspeccionar uno de los tarros. Lo cogió, y lo abrió, olisqueando su interior. Este olía a grosellas, a arándanos y a fresas. Le recordaba al jardín en el que había crecido. Cerró los ojos recordando, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

La campanita se escuchó de nuevo, y Rosalee, que ya bajaba con la caja, giró la cabeza para ver quien era.

-Hey Nick.- Saludó.

-Hola, ¿Está Monroe?- Al oir la voz del policía, Diaval se quedó estático, y los ojos se le abrieron de golpe. Se le cortó la respiración, y quiso ser invisible.

El Grimm.

Por si acaso su suerte no fuera ya mala, tenía que dar de nuevo con el Grimm.

Por suerte, parecía distraído hablando con la dependienta, y no parecía haber notado su presencia. Quizá fuera por eso, o por la estantería que medianamente lo ocultaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería no moverse ni llamar la atención hasta que el Grimm hubiera salido de la tienda.

Para su desgracia, la dependienta tenía otros planes.

-¿Quieres que te explique lo que lleva ese?- Habló antes de que el Grimm se hubiera ido, y este giró la cabeza para ver con quien estaba hablando Rosalee. Se encontró con la mirada del hombre pájaro de nuevo, y se sorprendió.

-Tú.- Señaló

-¡Tú!- Exclamó Diaval. Ambos quedaron en silencio, y de pronto el Wesen se movió, tratando de escapar hasta la puerta de la tienda, su única salida. Nick le cortó el paso, haciéndole un placaje, y tirándole al suelo. Diaval tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que les pasaba a los policías, que a todos les encantaba hacer placajes dignos de un partido de rugby, y después cayó de espaldas con un graznido, y el bote con las hojas de té salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo, desparramándose.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó Nick, cogiendo a Diaval bruscamente de las solapas del abrigo.

-¿YO? ¿Que haces TÚ aquí?

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo?- Monroe abrió la puerta de la trastienda. Nick se distrajo un momento, y fue cuando Diaval aprovechó para empujarlo desde abajo y tratar de huir a la salida de nuevo. Pero Monroe tenía reflejos rápidos, y se interpuso entre la puerta y el medio cuervo, vogueándose y gruñendo de forma amenazadora. Diaval, del susto al encontrarse cara a cara con un Blutbad, también se vogueó, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Estás...¿Estás de su parte?- Preguntó, atónito ante la actitud de Monroe. Este volvió a su forma natural, al ver que su amenaza había tenido éxito.

-Vale, primero: Nick es un Grimm diferente.

-¿¡Cómo que diferente?!- Diaval se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡No sólo mataba Wesen, si no que además les lavaba el cerebro para que se pusieran de su lado!

-Caaaalma.- Monroe subió las manos, y las bajó lentamente, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente. -Segundo, le acabas de destrozar la tienda a mi novia. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que huyeras así porque si?- Preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Diaval reparó entonces en el lío en que se había convertido el suelo, con el tarro roto, las hierbas desperdigadas, y algunas cajas caídas, justo donde Nick había chocado con la estantería. Volvió a su estado normal, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Rosalee, que seguía tras el mostrador, con la boca abierta y mirando la escena como si se tratase de una película.

-Yo...Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó el medio cuervo, tranquilizándose. Miró de reojo a Nick, con una ceja alzada, desconfiando y abrió la boca -¿Seguro que es de fiar?- Desvió los ojos un segundo hacia Monroe para dar a entender que le estaba hablando a él, y luego volvió a vigilar al detective.

-Totalmente. Nick es policía ante todo.- Respondió Monroe. El Grimm se puso las manos en el cinturón, cambiando el peso de pierna, impaciente por ir al grano. Diaval pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, despacio. Quizá no estaban solos en esto.

-Está bien. Pero si trata de cortarme la cabeza le saco los ojos.- Advirtió. El Blutbad se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece justo.

-¡MONROE!

* * *

Continuará.

Espero que os esté gustando, futuros lectores, porque por ahora solo lo leo yo.

Puede que ya haya terminado la historia cuando lo leais, pero oye, que todo se puede reescribir. El botón de abajo sirve para eso.


	4. Faerie

Disclaimer: Ni la serie Grimm ni la película Maleficent me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

* * *

**No creas en cuentos de hadas**

_"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido."_

_Howard Phillis Lovecraft._

Capítulo 4

Aquella mañana, antes de que todo se precipitara en la tienda de Rosalee, Nick había ido a la caravana a buscar información sobre el hombre pájaro. Hank, mientras tanto, trabajaba buscando información sobre Aurora y había prometido llamarle cuando tuviera un informe completo sobre la chica.

Le costó mucho encontrar algo que se pareciese a lo que había visto, y pasó como mínimo dos horas buscando. Por suerte, se había levantado temprano, ya que casi no había podido conciliar el sueño, y no eran más que las ocho de la mañana.

Encontró por fin un escrito en inglés, datado de 1671, en el que se detallaba como un Coronel de origen irlandés había llevado a cabo con éxito el robo de las joyas de la corona inglesa. Se describía al Wesen, y al lado del texto había un dibujo en carboncillo. El sujeto tenía un largo pico negro, plumas alrededor de la cara y en el cuello, y los ojos negros. Igual que Diaval.

_"Haciéndose pasar por un pastor protestante, él y sus compinches que no dudo que sean también Wesen, habían logrado subir a la torre donde se guardan las joyas, y robar el Cetro, la Corona y el Orbe. Di la alarma enseguida al ver al guardia herido de muerte, y los refuerzos vinieron de inmediato. Parece que tuvieron que aligerar peso, y para nuestro alivio, dejaron el cetro atrás. Aun así el infeliz escapó con la corona. Lo perseguí al galope hasta lla entrada de la fortaleza, donde la suerte se puso de mi lado, haciendo que el caballo del...(Le costó leer la palabra en alemán)..."geflügelten Fluch" tropezara, cayendo este al suelo y permitiéndome capturarle. Le hubiera cortado la cabeza, pero parece que este malnacido es de utilidad para el Rey, y había demasiada gente como para no llamar la atención." _

Terminó de leer el relato, y volvió a mirar el dibujo. _"geflügelten Fluch"_ era el nombre que venía en grande bajo la ilustración, pero había una anotación debajo que lo llamaba _"BlackBird"._

Era como un hombre-cuervo.

Decidió seguir leyendo.

_"...Como esperaba, el Rey Carlos II ha perdonado la vida de este ladrón, y le ha permitido seguir a su servicio. Pero soy paciente, y mientras lo tenga vigilado no irá a ninguna parte._

_Buckingham"_

Vio otro dibujo, de un guardia de la Torre de Londres, pero ya vogueado.

_"He descubierto que todos los guardias son este tipo de Wesen, y eso me hace plantearme si no estarán guardando las joyas creyendo que ya son suyas. Al parecer el altercado del mes pasado fue un acto de rebeldía por uno de los miembros de la bandada"_

Nick pensó que quizá de ahí venía la leyenda de los cuervos de la Torre de Londres. Pasó la página con cuidado, y encontró unos folios con garabatos, y una copia de una página del "Evening Mirror", del 29 de Enero de 1845. Empezó a leer y reconoció enseguida el famoso poema de Edgar Allan Poe "El Cuervo". Había anotaciones en el libro, y un sobre pegado, con una nota escrita en su interior.

_"Mi querido amigo._

_Tu condición sobrenatural ha atormentado e inspirado mi alma a partes iguales. La mitad de estos nueve dólares son tuyos, y mi gratitud eterna._

_Poe"_

Y durante páginas y páginas había cartas pegadas, con algunas frases subrayadas, que parecían la correspondencia entre Poe, y alguien que firmaba bajo el nombre de "Reynolds"

En la última página antes de pasar al siguiente Wesen había un escrito

"_Di con el_ "_geflügelten Fluch" a las afueras de Baltimore, y descubrí que se iba a reunir con alguien. Lo seguí hasta la ciudad, donde, para mi sorpresa, se encontró en una posada con el mismo Edgar Allan Poe, amigo al que creía desaparecido._

_No perdí el tiempo, y cuando se metieron por un callejón, vi mi oportunidad de librar el alma de mi amigo de aquel ser infernal. Me ha sido un poco difícil, ya que Edgar pretendía salvar su vida, al contrario que yo. Este demonio no sólo atrae a sus víctimas como una araña, si no que además parece ponerlas de su lado, como las "Mussai"._

_Pude matarlo al fin, aunque su maldición ya había hecho suficiente daño a Edgar, y creo que no se recuperará._

_James E. Snodgrass_

_3 de Octubre de 1849"_

Nick pensó en lo idiotas que habían sido sus antepasados, y quiso darse un cabezazo contra la mesa. Cada día entendía más a los Wesen, y por qué odiaban a los Grimm. Cerró el libro, que le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, y decidió que era hora de hablar con Monroe.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, ahora estaban todos reunidos en la trastienda. Diaval se había sentado en uno de los taburetes, y miraba a Nick, analizándolo.

-¿Y de verdad sois amigos?- Preguntó por tercera vez. Monroe se quería tirar de los pelos.

-¿Podemos centrarnos? A ver...Este caso es muy extraño. Nadie odiaba a la víctima, no hay ninguna relación, sólo tenía de familia a esa chica, Aurora, y...-Nick se dio cuenta de que al mencionar el nombre de la joven algo había cambiado en los ojos de Diaval. -Un segundo, ¿La conoces?

El cuervo lo meditó mirando a Nick mientras se mordía las uñas, aunque al detective le pareció que la respuesta estaba muy clara.

-No. Para nada.- Contestó secamente.

-Mira...Queremos resolver esto, y cualquier pista que tengamos es crucial.- Las palabras de Nick parecieron hacer dudar a Diaval, quien pasó unos segundos en silencio, tamborileando con las uñas en el taburete de madera. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión, y se inclinó hacia delante, eligiendo las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

- Mi ama...- Empezó a hablar. Monroe pestañeó, incrédulo.

-¿Tu "ama"? -Repitió por si había oido mal. Diaval le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no respondió a la pregunta, si no que continuó su historia.

- Mi ama es la madrina de Aurora.

A Nick esto le pareció interesante. Recordó que la chica había comentado que tenía una madrina.

-¿Y por qué vive con sus tías en vez de con ella?

-Aurora no nos conoce. Cree que vivimos en Europa.

-No lo entiendo.- Rosalee sacudió la cabeza.

-Miren, es una historia muy larga, asi que les propongo algo. Irán conmigo a ver a mi ama, y ella les contará la historia.- El medio cuervo se volvio a erguir en el asiento, mirando a los otros tres respectivamente.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Nick sonó. Era Hank, seguramente con novedades sobre el caso. Se apartó unos pasos y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para descolgar.

-Burkhardt

-_No te vas a creer lo que acabo de encontrar._

-Ilumíname.

-_Aurora no es tan huérfana como pensábamos._- Hank, al otro lado de la linea, estaba mirando el informe donde había recogido todos los datos sobre la joven.

-¿Cómo?

-_Tiene un padre, tan vivo como tú y como yo. Se llama Stephan Schmied, y vive en Portland. La madre si está muerta. Murió mientras hacía voluntariado en Africa. Era médico en una ONG._

-Peroooo...-Nick sabía que había un "pero". Porque Aurora no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que no tenía padres.

-_Pero...Estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico. Lo encerraron por conducta violenta, y alucinaciones unos meses despues del nacimiento de la chica._

-¿Estaba?

-_Adivina hace cuanto salió._

-Entre dos y siete días.- Dedujo Nick.

-_Cinco._

-Hay algo que no me encaja. ¿Qué motivos tenía para matar a la víctima?- A Nick esa pregunta le llevaba rondando la cabeza desde que el caso empezó.

-_No lo se. Quizá quiso recuperar a su hija, y La señora Woodland se negó. Quizá no estaba tan cuerdo como para haber salido del psiquiátrico...-_Hank leyó algo de pronto que le interesó -_Escucha esto Nick...Decía ver demonios, personas convertidas en bestias, fantasmas...Lo encerraron después de un intento de asesinato._

Nick frunció el ceño. Quizá el tal Stephan era un Grimm, como él. Quizá no le hubieran explicado las cosas como hizo su tía Marie, y eso lo había llevado a la locura.

-¿A quién?- Preguntó, y el teléfono quedó un momento en silencio, mientras Hank pasaba las hojas. Allí faltaba parte del informe.

_-Esa parte no la pone. El informe ha sido parcialmente eliminado, tengo la impresión de que la víctima no quería que la reconocieran...Si tenía acceso a archivos policiales pudo haber borrado su rastro del informe._

Nick guardó toda esa información en su cabeza, se giró para mirar a Diaval, que seguía sentado, y tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, impaciente. Estaba hablando con Rosalee, y esta fue a por algo a la parte delantera. Entonces la mirada del cuervo se cruzó con la del detective.

-Te mando una dirección, y nos vemos allí en un rato.- Nick colgó el teléfono, y volvió a aproximarse hacia donde estaba Diaval. Este observó como el policía guardaba el móvil.

-¿Novedades sobre el caso?

-Mi compañero Hank, al que ya conoces, va a reunirse con nosotros.

-Está bien. No perdamos el tiempo entonces.- Diaval se levantó de la silla, y se sacudió las mangas del abrigo. Cuando salieron a la parte delantera de la tienda, Rosalee le entregó una bolsa con el pedido que había hecho antes de encontrarse con el Grimm.

-Ya que llevo al zorro hasta la madriguera, por lo menos llevo el recado hecho.- Comentó Diaval al ver que Monroe y Nick lo miraban con cara rara. Se metieron en el coche del policía, y Diaval les dio la dirección desde el asiento trasero. Monroe no pudo evitar silbar, ya que era una de las zonas ricas de Portland. Los apartamentos allí costaban una barbaridad. Nick tecleó un mensaje a Hank con el lugar de encuentro, y después arrancó el coche.

Diaval se recostó en el asiento trasero, y miraba por la ventana, cuando advirtió la punzante mirada de Rosalee, desde el otro lado del asiento. Giró la cabeza

-¿Qué?- Preguntó. Rosalee abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero luego la cerró, pensando. Diaval alzó una ceja sin comprender la actitud de la Fuchsbau, y así pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Rosalee pareció escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Hay algo...Eso que dices de tu "ama". ¿Eres su mayordomo?-

Diaval negó con la cabeza.

-Soy su siervo, esclavo, amigo, y compañero.- Respondió, vocalizando cada palabra.

-¿Teneis un vínculo de alguna clase?- Siguió preguntando Rosalee. Tenía curiosidad. Monroe y Nick no hablaban, pero escuchaban la conversación entre los dos.

-Hace casi veinte años que salvó mi vida. Desde entonces estoy en deuda con ella.

-¿"Ella" es wesen también?¿_Blackbird_ como tú?- Rosalee tenía mucha curiosidad, pero a Diaval no le importaban las preguntas.

-Si. Es Wesen. Y no, no es como yo. Es la última de su raza.- Esa información era nueva para todos. Nick decidió hablar entonces.

-¿Es la mujer que te sacó de la comisaría?¿La Wesen de los ojos verdes?- Miró a Diaval por el retrovisor, y este asisntió con la cabeza. Rosalee pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Un segundo...¿Ojos verdes?- Casi preguntaba para si misma. -Ojos verdes...Y un vínculo de servidumbre...Ojos verdes...Ojos verdes...- Todo aquello le sonaba de algo. Pero no lograba recordar de qué.

-Quizá no esté muy receptiva. No le dan miedo los Grimm, pero no le gustan. Bueno, casi no le gusta nadie...

Rosalee seguía rumiando aquellos dos datos inconexos, mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno pues deberías saber que Nick ha ayudado a muchos Wesen. Es un Grimm distinto.

-Ya lo veo, ya...-La negra mirada de Diaval escaneaba la nuca del policía, que lo miró por el retrovisor, dándole una advertencia silenciosa que el cuervo entendió. Ladeó la cabeza despacio, y se volvió a recostar sobre el asiento tranquilamente.

-¿Como se llama tu "ama"?- Preguntó Nick.

-Mallory Moors. Ese es su nombre humano.-

-Tio, vas a tener que explicarte, porque esto se escapa a mi entendimiento.- A Nick solo le parecían chorradas sin sentido.

-Claro, porque a ti lo que se te da bien es lo de aplastar craneos Wesen con una maza, ¿No?- Siseó Diaval.

-Te lo advierto...

-¡Haya paz!- Intervino Monroe. -Ya te lo explico yo, Nick.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizar al Grimm (Y conductor del coche) -Lo primero que debes saber es que algunos Wesen establecen lo que se llama "vínculo de servidumbre". Se trata de una especie de promesa de por vida. Como el vasallaje medieval, o las familias japonesas que servían a otras mayores. Puede ser de familia, o de una persona. Da lo mismo.

Lo segundo, es que hay algunos Wesen...Que se ponen dos nombres. Como un alter ego.

-Como un nombre de usuario de adolescente internauta.-

Diaval hinchó el pecho, ofendido por la comparación de su majestuosa ama con un adolescente granuloso y recluído.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo...- Continuó Monroe- Si, es más o menos eso. La mayoría lo usa cuando es adolescente, ya sabes...Te pones un mote guay, como si pertenecieras a una banda. Es parte de la identidad, el sentimiento de grupo...

-¿Tú tenías uno?- Interrumpió Rosalee, inclinándose hacia delante, y agarrada al respaldo del asiento de Monroe.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¡Lo tenias! Oooh vamos quiero oírlo- Rosalee se estaba conteniendo las carcajadas, pero no la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-¡No! Era vergonzoso, y no lo uso desde que tenia 14 años.

-Pues yo tenia uno.- Respondió Rosalee, con una sonrisita divertida. Monroe se giró para mirarla.

-¿En serio?¿Cual?

-No te lo voy a decir si no me dices el tuyo.- La Fuchsbau alzó la barbilla, orgullosa.

-Oh venga ya, pero...-Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Diaval los observaba con una mirada punzante.

-¿Habeis terminado, pareja casada? Es allí.- Señaló un alto edificio de apartamentos que se veía en una distancia media. Nick siguió conduciendo.

-Bueno. Retomando la conversación. Mallory Moors. No me suena de nada.- Dijo el policía. Pasaban tantos abogados por sus casos que le era imposible recordar el nombre de todos.

-Claro que no. Porque solo toma casos de Wesen. Y los que ella quiere. No defendería a un humano ni aunque le ofrecieran todas las riquezas del mundo.

-A mi si me suena. A lo mejor la he visto en la tele algún día.- Dijo Rosalee, que veía todos los programas de crímenes, y casos misteriosos.

Nick giró en un cruce, y luego a la derecha en la siguiente calle. El edificio ya se veía cerca.

-¿Y se la conoce más por su nombre Wesen?

-Exactamente.- Repondió Diaval asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Nos lo vas a decir por algún casual?- Nick ya estaba harto de los rodeos que daba el medio pájaro.

-No veo por que no.- Diaval se encogió de hombros -Se llama...Maléfica.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue esto:

Rosalee conectó los cabos de la descripción fragmentada que Diaval les había ido dando, y en su mente se formó la imagen de un personaje de leyenda del que solo había oido hablar en cuentos.

-_¡FAERIE!_- Chilló.

Monroe reconoció el nombre de la más famosa y fuerte de las hadas, a la cual había idolatrado cuando era pequeño, y estudiado cuando era adolescente, tanto por su maravilloso poder ancestral, como por su trágica historia.

-¡MALÉFICA!- Exclamó

Y Nick dio tal bote del susto que giró de un volantazo, invadiendo el carril contrario con un derrape. Inmediatamente lo contrarrestó con otro y gracias a Dios no hubo accidente que lamentar, pero se ganó unos cuantos bocinazos por parte del resto de conductores. A su mente vino el hombre con el que se había encontrado la noche anterior, y una corazonada le dijo que ese hombre era Stephan. Frenó de golpe frente al edificio.

-¿Quién?-

* * *

Continuará...

Agradecimientos especiales a _Miss Bunny-Bany_, que ha dejado constancia de que lee mi historia, y gracias a sus palabras he terminado este capítulo.

Gracias.


End file.
